The Slap Theory
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Just the worlds most sappy poorly written one-shot on the plant... the idea is cute but yeah give it a go it's two pages whats the worst that could happen?


_**This is a sap fest yo. Seriously though this theory will haunt you, try watching a chick flick where the girl slaps the male lead… you'll see! Just the other day I was watching Anastasia (the animated one) and she slaps Dmitri right in the face… and do you know what happens… that's right, they get married! It even happened to my dad with my mom, she slapped the crap out of him… just once, and they were like the happiest couple on the planet!**_

_**So, this is for my own personal amusement, It's a joke with me and my dad, I don't expect any of you to like this or anything but if you do I'm glad and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the characters!**_

**The Slap Theory**

"You know, I went to a muggle film once and saw some romantic chick-flick, I couldn't even tell you what it was called now, but I do remember the woman I sat next to." Harry looked wistful as he recalled the memory.

"There came a part in the movie where the main character (a woman) slapped the male lead in a fit of anger that surely should have shown they would not end up together. However the moment after the female lead had slapped the man the woman I sat next to leaned over to me whispered in excited giggles that they were_ 'surely going to be married and live happily ever after now'_." Harry giggled.

"At the time I didn't know what she meant, it sounded so strange and foolish, and surely it was only coincidence when at the end of the movie the characters ended up together and happy." Harry looked at the person sitting next to him.

"But as time went by I saw many more romantic films in passing, and when the female lead slapped the man in a fit of absolute rage that seemed like it would never be resolved… those were always the movies where the ending felt the most real, their love was the most heartfelt you believed in the characters love." Harry had a warm smile on his face.

"I brought it up to Remus once and he laughed, he laughed so hard it took him ten minutes to stop. And when he finally did he smiled at me and told me he had slapped Sirius so hard once that Sirius' head looked like it was going to spin around his neck. Then a month after that, they were married. They haven't had a row like that since; they are 'fairy tale' happy together. Arthur told me something very similar happened to him… Molly had slapped him once while they were still in school and look at them." Harry smirked as if smug.

"I can tell by the look on your face now Draco that you have no idea why I'm telling you all of this, well let me clear it up."

"I realized that when I slapped you and walked out, saying that I hated you, what I really meant was, you're being a foul git, but I love you so much that it will cause physical pain to be away from you."

Draco stood up, looking at Harry like he had lost all his marbles. But, as he stepped closer to the dark haired young man, he saw absolute truth in his eyes; the words he had spoken were true. Draco had been a foul terrible git, the words he had said to Harry were terrible and he didn't see how Harry could ever forgive him… but now, Harry was back and looking at him as if nothing in the world would make him happier then standing their staring at Draco.

Draco's confused expression melted into one of complete relief and happiness as he threw himself into Harry's arms.

"I'm so sorry baby; you know I love you right? I didn't mean any of it, I was angry and stupid. Please forgive me." Harry clutched at Draco so tightly both could barely breathe. But the words and the long speech Harry had just delivered were words of forgiveness enough. They both knew, Draco had been angry and stupid, but that didn't mean they didn't love each other. Harry understood that and the slap had been an indication of that, even if at the time it hadn't seemed like it.

They slowly pulled apart and smiled at each other before sharing a long passionate kiss.

And maybe Harry's slap theory didn't always prove true, but for them, they didn't have another row quiet that terrible the rest of their marriage. They fought of course, but they were happy and content in each other's arms.

They lived happily ever after.

_**Gods this was so lame I might have to kill myself for it later! I'm sorry I'll probably take this down later.**_

_**I'm leaving ^^^^ up only because it amuses me now because it got this story reviews! Lol I've fixed it a lot since then hope you like it more now.**_


End file.
